


Welcome To The Streets

by johnnyzbabe



Category: Backstreet Boys, Eminem (Musician), NSYNC
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:37:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnnyzbabe/pseuds/johnnyzbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never written Kevin/Nick and found that it’s very difficult to do so.  Written for the 4th challenge: Write the pairing you never thought you could write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome To The Streets

“Yo, kid!” Marshall called out. The kid in question got skittish and ran thinking this guy was after him to hurt him. That was what AJ McLean and his friend Justin Timberlake have been doing since each being thrown out of their respective homes for the deviant act of homosexuality. It was a time where homosexuality was not only a sin but illegal and any persons seen or caught in the act of homosexuality would be thrown out on the streets by their family or in jail.

“Damn,” Marshall said to himself and took off running. He knew that the cops were out looking for suspected homosexuals in the area that is one reason why he is out looking for these two and running after them. The other is that Kevin told him to keep an eye out for any young kids left out on the streets it didn’t matter if they were homosexuals or heterosexuals all are welcomed into the fold of Streeters. That is what they called themselves. As a Streeter and lover to Kevin he knew he shouldn’t let him down. “Man, you two are quick.” Marshall panted out as he caught up to the two kids that got cornered in an alleyway. 

“Wh…what do you want?” Alex got the nerve to ask.  
“Nothing, except to get you off the street unless you want to end up in juvie.” Marshall explained.  
“We don’t want that.” Justin said quietly. AJ or Alex as he is called most times gave him a glare to say ‘shut up’.  
“Good. Now come with me and I will take you to see Kevin and he will decide what to do with you.” Marshall turned to leave when he noticed the two youths weren’t coming with him.  
“Why should we go with you? You could take us straight to the cops and tell them a big fat lie that we were having homosexual relations with each other and when I think about….that’s just…gross.” Alex screwed up his face in a show of disgust at that last thought.  
“Yeah, why should we?” Justin added in.  
“Because if you don’t the cops will be here within the hour because I sure your parents have reported of you two not only missing but of being homosexuals which is the main and only reason for you two kids to be on the street after curfew.” Marshall explained through barely controlled anger.  
“Fine, lead the way….oh and what’s your name?”  
“Marshall but you can call me Eminem until you are brought into the brotherhood and sisterhood of the Streets.” He said with pride. It was true in that the Streets are sort of a brotherhood and sisterhood. They accepted any and all kids who are homosexual. The first women and truly they are women were Kristin and Leighanne. Kristin is a tough cookie who takes no crap from no one while Leighanne would just rather take the abuse then fight back.

Two hours later Marshall and the two kids stood in front of Kevin Richardson and Nick Carter. The two controlling members of the group and lovers in the way two people can be but yet still let the other have a bit of the leash to be casual with others. The big initiation consists of having to sleep with either Kevin or Nick first before anybody else. The only way out was if you were a virgin then you had to recite the Code of Ethics that was established.

Luckily for both boys they were still virgins so they had to recite the Code of Ethics and from there they were assigned to an established member. Alex for all his spunk got assigned to Marshall and Justin was assigned to JC or Josh as some called him.

*Next Day*  
Around eight in the morning Alex was jostled out of his slumber by an unknown jostler.   
“Urged” He groaned as he opened his eyes. “Who the fuck is waking me up at this hour?”  
“Marshall you nimrod, now get your ass up we got chores to work on and then we will have a long talk about what your role in the Streets is gonna be.” He stated and then walked off. Alex got up and followed Marshall.

The two men talked while they went about getting breakfast ready for the group or wayward men and boys. Alex washed the dishes left over from last night’s meal while Marshall cooked breakfast. Also the two men had to do the general up keep.  
“So basically you will be around me all times. We don’t usually go anywhere without another member with us and it is always a member of the opposite sex. Most times I go out with Pink or Alicia but I wouldn’t call her that to her face. She looks sweeter than she is and what’s worse is her girlfriend Christina. So you have any questions like you is off limits or anything?”

“Um, yeah who is with whom?” He asked.

“Well basically we all are with Kevin or Nick but they are mainly together. Like I said Pink and Christina are together. There is Leigh and Kristin as our matriarchal lesbian couple while the newest one is Britney and Krystal. There is Howie and Brian, Joey and Chris, and the last male couple is James or sometimes we call him Lance with Nick Lachey who we just refers to as Lachey because of Nick Carter. Most likely Joshua and that Justin kid you came in with will end up a couple.

*Kevin and Nick*  
“Hmm, you know just how to satisfy me.” Kevin stated.  
“I know.” Nick traced idle patterns on Kevin’s chest after the enjoyment of sex. “What do you think of the two new kids?” He asked.  
“Well I think that Alex will be a good thing for Marshall. And Justin is just so quiet right now I don’t know what to think of him.”  
“Hm. I think you’re right my love.” Nick kissed him as he entered him once again.  
Epilogue:  
Two years later and a new president, who is in favor of same sex relationships, passed a new law allowing them into society and to be accepted. The Streets disband but remain close friends over the past two years.

Kevin and Nick have since gotten married and were the first same sex couple recognized by law as well as church. Howie and Brian followed soon after along with their first child Baylee Wylee Thomas Littrell. Justin and Josh had a child by the name of Graham who is just as smart as Josh but has Justin’s innate sense of music and rhythm.

Alex and Marshall have had some trouble over the years with their first break-up happening less than a year after officially dating because Alex cheated on him with a woman by the name of Sarah Martin. But as of the past year they have been committed to each other and are planning their own wedding to be held in conjunction with the anniversary of their meeting.

The ladies of the group have all since gotten married to their partners with Pink and Christina being the first to have children. Kristin and Leigh followed a bit later with their first daughter Amber Marie Willit. 

Britney and Krystal are still just enjoying being with each other but are committed to each other by their own silent vows.


End file.
